Always
by bmwsmama11
Summary: Steve's has been elected President Of the United States, these are a bunch of one shots, enjoy. This was rated K but I've changed it to M. Language so far. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been busy writing the sequel to My Wish and this popped in my head this evening. I wanted to get it down. I don't know if it will ever turn into a full story or be kept as a one shot. I would love to explore more of Steve and Bella. Maybe little ways on how she always helps me out when he is in office. Not sure, but for know here this this. Bella is my OC, and Sam is my OC as well... and I do not own anything Hawaiii 5-0, it's all CBS. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I didn't write this in any POV form. Enjoy.**

Bella was asleep in bed. Warm and content. Well as much as she could be without _him_ there. There was a knock on the door. "What?" She demanded, rolling over in bed. "Ma'am?" Sam's voice sounded in the room.

She sat up. "What is it Sam?" She asked sitting up and turning the light next to the bed on.

"Can you come talk _some_ sense into him please? The room is getting very tense."

She scrubbed her hands over her face. "Has he been to bed at all?"

Sam shook his head no. "Joe has been trying to get him to eat and drink, but he's _refusing_ to."

Bella sighed and stuffed her feet into the slippers. "Let's go." She said getting one of his sweaters from the dresser and pulling it over her head. It smelled of him. Sandalwood and the salty ocean. When Bella stepped out into the room, Danny was next to her in a instant. "I have beauty." He said into the small mic in his hand that was connected to his ear piece.

"I still dont know why beauty and the beast became out code names." Bella said nudging her best friend and security detail.

Danny laughed. "Because you are beautiful and your name is Bella, the beast because how he is right now is the beast, and he wont _move_ away from that screen."

Bella softly laughed. And nodded to a staff member. "Ma'am, new flip flops?" He said.

Bella laughed. "David, they are called slippers..." She playfully scolded.

"How bad is he?" Bella asked as they rounded the corner and went down a set of steps leading to a elevator where Joe White stood waiting for them.

Joe White moved from the elevator doors as they closed behind them, the doors closed and he pushed the down button. "He's pretty _bad_. Steve hasn't been to bed in two days."

Bella shook her head. "He's stubborn."

"That he is." Danny said. "I'll help you get him up and dressed for bed."

Bella shook her head. "That is not necessary Danny. I have a plan." Bella smiled. "Where is he at?"

"The Situation Room." Joe said.

When the elevator stopped Kono greeted them with a smile and they moved towards the large doors where Chin stood. "Good morning Bella."

"Morning Chin, what time is it?" Bella asked.

Chin looked at his watch. "It's 0430. He's grumpy. He started yelling a moment ago, and one of the newbies ran out crying."

Bella shook her head as Chin opened the door. She stood behind Steve, he wasn't aware that she was even there but the looks on the staff's faces were pleased. It felt tense in the room. Bella placed her hands on Steve's shoulders, he was _very_ tense. She massaged his shoulders, her touch was soft making him loosen up a bit. She glanced up and saw what had kept her husband's attention for so long. A SEAL raid. She assumed that by the time he had been down here it wasn't going very well. His body slowly started to relax under her touch. "Steve?"

"You should go back to bed, I'll try and come up soon." Steve said keeping his eyes trained on the large tv in front of him. The poor man had only been in office eleven months and he was so absorbed in it he at times would neglect taking care of himself.

" _No_." Bella said firmly and moved to the right side of his body. Steve looked down at her, his eyes were tired looking. The look on his face showed _aneurysm_ face all over it. She knelt down and took his hands into hers. "Leave your advisers here, let them do their job. If anything bad happens Joe will send for you. You need to come to bed with me _now_." Her voice was slow and even her eyes never leaving his eyes.

"I can't go Bella. I need to deal with this situation." He said through gritted teeth.

Bella raised her eyebrow and stared Steve down. "You may be the President but I am the first Lady and you _will_ follow me now." She stood up half way and spoke into his ear, her lips just dancing on his ear. "...or wont have sex until ground hog day." She said low and soft, she pulled back from him and stood in perfect posture, her hands folded.

He eyed her and looked straight again. "Take breaks, alternating so everyone can get some rest. I'll come back in _three hours_." Steve's eyes glanced at Bella.

She slowly nodded her head and shrugged at the same time. It was better than nothing. Steve stood up, his body protesting. He hadn't stood in several hours. He wasn't sure how many hours it had been. Everyone stood and nodded at Steve. "Mr. President." All said out of sync. He took Bella's hand and they slowly made their way out of the large room. Once Chin closed the door he stood next to Kono behind Steve and Bella, who remained hand in hand. Danny and Sam in front of them. Steve stationed on the right as always. Once they entered the elevator Steve slumped against the wall. Bella looked up. "Danny, I need help."

Danny turned around and noticed Steve. "Babe, what are you thinking out there huh?" He took Steve by his arms and held him up. "Chin, clear the path to his bedroom." Danny announced. The last thing they needed is the staff to see Steve like this. Chin spoke into his mic and helped Danny with Steve. Within a few moments the elevator doors opened and, Joe and Kono took lead making their way with a half asleep Steve behind them. Bella and Sam slowly walking the hallway. "Ma'am you have a lunch with Michelle Obama today, you should go back to bed."

"Thank you Sam. I'll be alright." Bella said softly, looking on as Steve was whisked away into his private bedroom. "If you ask me, he needs to _ignore_ what he's been advised to do and just let you in and sleep with him. Let you care for him. That's how all of this worked before. He made it this far because of you."

Bella looked up at Sam and smiled, nodding her head. "Maybe Danny and Chin can talk to him."

"Maybe." Sam said as Bella started to make her way towards her private suite. "Oh Ma'am?"

Bella turned around and smiled. Encouraging him to go on. "Mr. President has _requested_ you in his quarters and isn't settling down."

Bella showed a look of concern on her face as she ran towards his room. It wasn't often that Steve was hysterical, she could hear him yelling and complaining. Almost as loud as Danny's rants. As Bella busted into the door, their Ohana moved out of the way. They would easily turn into security detail or Ohana, whichever was needed at any given moment. Bella stood watching Steve's tired body shake. She sighed. "You need to stop, do you hear me? Everyone out." She demanded. As everyone piled out she stood in front of Steve. "You will stop shutting me out, and you will do as I say do you understand me?" It wasn't often she yelled. _Especially_ to the President.

He smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He said reaching out for her. Bella stepped in between his legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His arms around her waist. "You need to come back and sleep with me again. I can't sleep without you. I don't like sleeping without you."

Bella smiled. "I don't either. Mr. President?"

Steve looked up into her bright blue eyes. "Yes?" He smiled.

"Forgive me? I was harsh and I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did." She smiled back.

"Nothing to forgive. You were being my wife and that's what's important. Thank you." He pulled her down on the bed as he hovered over her body with his. "Sleep with me?"

She nodded. "Of course I will. Scoot over and we will cuddle."

Steve moved to lay down on the bed. Bella playing the little spoon, like she always does when they are together. He pulled her closer to him than what was humanly possible. She smiled when she heard his breathing slow down. "I love you Steve." She closed her eyes to the dimly lit room. " _Always_."

"I love you too Bella." He kissed her neck. " _Always_."

 **Well there you have it. Mahalo everyone! Tell me what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one shot series seemed to get a lot of attention. I thought I** **'d keep going and see what adventures they got into. I can't really say what order the stories will come in, they may bounce around or they may not. If you'd like to see a certain problem or a idea arise, just send me a message and I'll do my best to make it happen. :-) And it may bounce around from different point of views.**

 **BELLA POV, ELECTION NIGHT 2015 HR:**

I stood wearing the black pencil skirt and the light pink blouse, my hair was down and curled just like he liked it. He wore a dark blue suit and the bright blue dress shirt, no tie of course. He told everyone early on in his campaign that you'd never see him in a tie. And so far that hasn't happened. Steve was nervous, pacing the floor up and down. I sighed and looked up at the TV. He was ahead in points by a landslide. My heart rate sped up and I swallowed hard. The news channel started showing what states he has won thus far. "Guys?!" I shout.

"What is it?" Steve asked moving towards me.

"Look at the numbers." I say with a smile. "Is this it?"

"Commander, we need you to move over to the stage." The shorter man with the glasses said. "You have been elected the new President Of The United States."

Steve looked at me, wide hazel eyes. A goofy smile spread across his face. He took one long step and pulled me into his body. "I love you so much Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too." I say, feeling my heart swell with so much pride in this man. "You did it Steve, you can actually make a difference!"

He pulled back and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "No babe, we did it. We can make a difference together."

I smiled, just before he pulled me into a long slow kiss. When pulled back he looked around his team that had gotten him thus far. "Before we go out, I just want everyone to know that I'm so proud of everyone here. I couldn't have been more pleased with you all. Thank you!"

Within moments we were rushed to a stage near Waikiki Beach from the hotel room we had been camped out in for the last several days. Steve's team had taken a leave from 5-0 to focus on being his security detail during his campaign. Kono and Chin always worked together. Joe White taking lead. Danny and the latest addition Sam Blevins. Sam or Danny was always with me, never leaving my side. We could hear the crowd that had gathered around the stage.

The short man with glasses took the microphone from a table and tossed it over to the Governor of Hawaii Sam Denning. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm so pleased to announce your new President, Steven J McGarrett!" Steve took my hand and we walked up the steps onto the stage, I saw our Ohana taking the stage on the outside. Danny giving me a wink. I smiled and raised my hand up to wave to the crowd. Steve doing the same thing. After a few moments I turned and stood to the left of Steve. Something I needed to get use to from now on. Steve took to the podium.

"Hello Hawaii!" He said before the crowd erupted into a loud applause and yells. He raised his hand up to quite down the audience. "I'm speechless. I don't know what to say besides, Mahalo…thank you. These last few days have been a blur. But I can honestly say I can't wait to get started. There will be changes, some right away and some that will take time. But I believe that we can work through this together. I will be having to make my way to the mainland, to the White House and I must say. I will miss seeing this every day. However, when I come back I expect to get some great waves and hopefully spend time with all of you in some way. I couldn't have done this with out the support of my Ohana, and the amazing team behind me." He smiled and smiled. "As most of you all know, I've recently gotten married. We've only been married two months, but I tell you what…this woman…" He gestured towards me. "…is a rock. She's my rock. I love her so much, and I couldn't have done this with out her love and support. I look forward to serving as the president and the American people."

INAUGURATION DAY:

Bella and Steve arrived at the white house at the appointed time and was greeted by President Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama. They exchanged pleasantries and followed the Obama's into the depths of the white house.

"Are you doing okay Steve?" Barack asked.

I nodded. "I think so. I'm not sure. I'm nervous."

The President laughed. "I promise it wont hurt. Mrs. McGarrett, are you well?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I'm just glad that I'm having a great hair day." She laughed.

"Those are the best days." Michelle said.

"What do you say we get this show on the road, I'm sure you'd love to settle in." Barack said taking me into his side explaining how everything was going to take place. I listened. I saw Joe standing with my new security team, giving instructions. Danny moved over towards Bella and pulled her aside, whispering something in her ear.

"President Elect McGarrett, we are taking your wife to the balcony now, would you like to kiss goodbye?" Danny asked with a smirk.

I smiled and turned to Bella. I kissed her lips softly and she gave me a hug. "I'll see you in a bit honey."

Bella nodded and made her way with Sam, while Danny stood with me. He nudged me in the ribs when Obama turned around. "What is your problem?" I asked looking over at him.

He smiled. "I hate the fact that you are doing this."

"Why?"

"Because, I now have to call you fucking Mr. President." He whispered throwing his arms around int he air. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do for your ego?"

I laughed, trying to keep my composure. "I hate you."

Danny laughed. "I hate you too."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Now that we have that over with. Thanks Danny, for everything."

"You are welcome Mr. President Elect."

I rolled my eyes, and walked forwards as I was motioned for.

I spoke to the nation and we listened to the Navy band playing music for us. I took pride in the fact that a lot of my SEAL buddies were around, some of them have taken a job here as my secret service team. It was against a lot of advice, but I told them that I wouldn't do this if I didn't have the team that I wanted and next thing I knew I had the team I wanted. The morning was a blur, Bella held the Bible as I took my oath. We were moved inside for me to sign my name on several papers.

The day went fast and before I knew it I was being shown the President's residence. Bella had her own room but we knew that she wouldn't use it very often. If ever. We walked into my room and I was positive I could fit my whole house into the room. I laughed as we undressed and sat in two chairs by a window. "I could go for a long board." I say.

Bella smiled. "Do you love me?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Of course."

She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back."

Within a few minutes she returned with some long boards and a bag of popcorn. "God, I love you. Where did they come?"

"I had them flown in, a weekly shipment will arrive every Monday, unless we request more." Bella said.

"You are fantastic. Where's Danny, Chin and Kono?

"Danny is outside the door, standing guard, Kono and Chin were going to head to their quarters soon."

"Why don't they come in for a visit, I could use some Ohana."

Bella stood up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll get them."

Within a few moments my team came in and sat around the room, beers in hand. Joe joined us a few minutes later. We chatted and shared more beers than what was possibly necessary, but it didn't matter.

"We shouldn't be fratanizing with you." Kono said smiling.

I smiled. "Hey, I'm the fucking President. We can do whatever the fuck I say."

We laughed and all parted soon enough. I made sure that they would all have a place to live here on the grounds of the white house. They moved to the mainland for me. Because of me.

Bella and I climbed into bed and met in the middle of the bed. Our noses pushed up against one another. "Good night Mrs. McGarrett."

She smiled back. "Good night Mr. McGarrett. You have to wake up early if you want to get your running and swimming in."

"How early?"

"You have to be in the Oval Office at eight, so I would get up around five if I were you, just until we got use to the routine."

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Sleep well."

 **Here we go, anyone want to see something in a story line? Let me know?! Mahalo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one shot. Remember if you want to see anything specific to just message me and I'll do my best to write it up. :) I'm having fun with these!**

My cell phone started to ring, the annoying ring that makes you up out of bed and for once you are thankful that you've slept still dressed from the night before. I grab my weapon and holster it on my hip. "Williams." I say already heading towards the door.

"We have a breach, Beast and Beauty are not secure."

"10-4, I'm on my way." I first job is to run down to the President's room and secure him in there with the door locked. I run….no I haul ass through the compound, it only takes me two minutes. I've praticed it a hundred times or more since we moved here. When I reach the resident I meet Chin and Kono there with the night shift Secret Service team. I slam open the door, and Mr. President jumped from his bed. "What is it?" He asks as the lights turn on.

"We have a security breach." Chin says. "Apparently someone has made it into the House."

"Bella!" Steve exclaims while jumping up.

"No stop." I say. "Stand down Mr. President. I"ll check on her myself." I put the mic to my lips. "Sam, do you have beauty?"

"10-4, Beauty is safe and secure. Threat is not in the residence. It's in the Oval Office." Sam says into my ear.

"Mr. President, the first lady is safe." I knew how much information to give.

"God Dammit Danny, call me fuckin Steve. You've only known me like ten years." He yells, stuffing his feet in his slippers….the flip flop kind.

I groan. "Steve…just a few minutes, okay?"

He nods. His pacing becoming quicker. His body slowly turning to SEAL mode. Stiff and ridged. Kono, Chin and I exchange glances. Steve had only been in office about a month and we were still getting used to everything. "He's gonna crash brah." Chin says softly.

I nod. I knew he would, his adrenalin was pumping fast through his body. His fists were in tight balls, contracting every few moments. His eyes were darting. His breathing increased. "Danny, we have a secure house now. We got the man in custody." Sam's voice came through my ear.

"Mr. President?" I say. Steve looks at me with a strange mixture of aneurysm face and constipated face. "Everything's secure….." He's already half out the room. "…..we can stand down." I say, even thought he was already out of the room.

We follow him into the hall way where he meet's Bella. Their bodies close together, and their arms tangled around one another. His hands in her hair, her arms under his arms, squeezing him tightly. She was lightly sobbing into his shoulder. He was whispering something in her ear. She nodded and looked up into his eyes. He lifted her up.

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of his 'advisers' asked.

"I'm taking the First Lady to my bed, do you have a problem with this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It's not advisable." The stiff said.

"Fuck off." He says, turning and walking her into his room.

I looked over at Chin and Kono. I already knew what was going to happen. "He's going to come out of there and he's gonna back that ass up against the wall, threaten him…but in a sense threatening all of us." Chin and Kono laughed as Joe approached.

Within moments Steve walked out of the room and closed the door. He has a sound proof room. Thank God. He stormed over to the man that he yelled at a few moments later. He had the man backed up against the wall, his fist wrapped in his tie. "You gonna fucking tell me how to take care of my wife huh? Who the fuck are you anyways?"

"I'm your Chief of Staff." The man says.

"Did I appoint you?" He growls.

"No sir, you kept me on from the Obama administration."

I move to sand by Steve. "Don't you ever fucking tell me what the fuck to do again. And you better be praying that you still have a job come tomorrow morning." Steve pushed off the man and turned to look at me. "What in the actual fuck happened out there Danny, how in the hell did someone breach security?"

I looked at him. "Mr. President, you will need to speak to Joe White. We've been having issues with security lately." I say motioning over to Joe.

"Fuck this bull shit security. Call in any damn ex SEAL members and go though these guys with a fine tooth comb. I want everyone on this fuckin detail to go through at least two weeks of SEAL training. I'm not even fucking kidding." Steve said yelling at me.

"Yes sir." I say glancing over at Joe who just nodded. We knew that we shouldn't question him at this point.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. The next asshole that breaks into this compound will have me to deal with, I swear to God." Steve says before heading back towards his room.

"Joe, you going to do what he said?" I asked.

"You bet your ass. I'm not playing this game anymore, this is the 6th breach since he's been in office. Someone wants revenge, probably someone Steve put away or maybe something is following him from the Navy." Joe says. "I'm heading down to my office, you guys head back to bed. Tomorrow morning at 0600 we will train for a bit."

"Yes sir." I say before making my exit towards my house.

 **Mahalo for reading. Review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go... :-) 's POV:**

I looked in the mirror as I adjusted my tux. I hated wearing ties, but during my first year of being President...I had to start wearing them, only to functions outside of the White House and other important things. I refused to wear them on a day to day basis. Opened the door to the room and looked right into Danny's eyes. "Help with this damn bow tie?"

Danny smiled and walked over towards me, his hands up adjusting the tie. "You know babe, I'm sure there is someone who could do this for you?"

"Probably, but I'd rather have you do it." I say smiling. "Danny?"

"Yes Steven?" He finally adjusted the tie and backed up to his original position.

"Thank you for doing this with me. I appreciate that you've moved back here to be apart of this thing with me. I couldn't have done this with out you."

Danny smiled. "Aww babe, really?" Danny's eyes moved to look towards the hallways where Chin and Kono appeared. "I love you Steve, you are my best friend."

I smiled and nodded. Several of the other secret service men looking on. "Chin, Kono...you two look fantastic."

"I clean up okay huh boss?" Kono said with a smile. "Chin always looks great in a tux."

I shook my head. "Is Bella coming soon?" I asked.

"Yes sir, she will come down shortly. Just on a phone call."

"About what?" I asked Sam.

He shrugged. "Sir, I don't know. I didn't ask."

I smiled and nodded, making my way down towards the depths of the White House. I waited at the top of the stairs for Bella. A few moments later she came to the top of a stair case before descending the stairs my breath caught in my throat. I swallowed the lump that formed there. My hands in my pockets. A ocean blue dress hanging from her body. It reminded me of the waters in Hawaii. The dress plunged between her breasts, it was elegant but also very reveling. She got to the bottom where I reached out for her with my right hand, she twirled in my hand and I saw that the back was open, reveling her soft tanned back. I smiled and pulled her into my body, making sure she was flush with mine. My hand resting on her ass. My hand holding the back of her neck, her brown long hair flowing in soft curls all around her. I pulled her face close into mine. Our lips touching. My heart rate increasing. "You look stunning."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "You look amazing yourself."

"Danny helped me with my tie."

She smiled brightly. And hooked her arm into mine, waiting to descend into the ballroom. After what seemed like hours and dinner we were mingling with the many corespondents. Among other staff members. I had noticed that Bella was talking to several of the staff members and a few journalist. She laughed and smiled. When someone came around with champagne she waved them on and continued talking. I wondered why she hadn't drank her wine at dinner and she passed up her champagne. She looked back at me and smiled. I waved her over and I saw that she excused herself and came over to me. I led her to the middle of the dance floor and we started to sway along to the music that filled the room as soon as we got to the dance floor. My hand on her hip and our other hands joined together. She looked so beautiful. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"You just seem different at the moment, i noticed you aren't drinking."

She smiled. "Ever the super SEAL."

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong..."

"What are you not telling me?" My eyes on hers, her eyes were sparkling.

She smiled and shrugged. "You are going to be a father."

I stopped moving. My grip on her tightened. I felt like I was starting to sweat, my breathing in creased. "I'm sorry...come again?"

She smiled brightly. "Steve, I'm pregnant."

Next thing I knew I was laying on something soft. My hands gripping something tight. I opened my eyes to find Bella's blue ones. I blinked a few times and realized I was back in the oval office. I slowly stood up and Danny came in to my view. "Steve, we need to make sure you weren't poisoned." Danny said.

I roared in laughter. "That's not necessary."

"All due respect sir, I think we should take the proper steps to make sure you are okay." My corespondent aid CJ said.

"Bella?" I asked.

She stood up. "The President passed out, because I informed him that I'm pregnant."

Everyone smiled and gave their congratulations. Danny hugging Bella, and Chin and Kono smiled with the biggest smiles I'd ever seen.

I was getting a family. One of my own. I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve and Bella are at it again. Let's see what the POTUS and the First Lady are up to tonight! :-)**

Bella sat in their bed reading a book, trying desperately to keep awake. She was exhausted, she had just come home from Pakistan, on a tour visiting refuge camps and some military bases. Because Steve had been in the Navy for twenty plus year she firmly believed in helping those that were so far away from home and those that were left behind. So she went for a month, away from her Steve for a solid month. She had flown in earlier that day but all she wanted was him. He was away in meetings all day long and she was anxious to see him. With a knock on the door she looked up and put the book on the bed where Steve slept. She walked over and opened the door. She smiled brightly.

"Danny, it's good to see you."

He smiled back at me. "You too!" He pulled me into a hug. "You aren't ever allowed to leave again, do you got that?"

I laughed. "Sure. Come in, how is everything? How was the visit with Grace?"

"Oh man, she was fantastic." He said as I turned and left the door open. "She missed seeing you though, she said she can't wait for the visit on your two year anniversary. Has a whole thing planned."

I laughed and sat down in the chair by the window, Danny taking a seat in the next chair. "She's sweet. How's Steve been?"

He shrugged. "Usual. Grumpy."

I smiled. And another knock at the door. "Yes?" I say looking to see who enters. One of the ladies from the kitchen comes in. "Ma'am, your tea. Would you like me to fix it for you?"

I nod. "Please. Thank you Evelyn." I look at Danny. "Tea?" He nods in acceptance. "Evelyn, can you prepare some for Danny please?"

The older woman nods and smiles, getting us our tea quickly. I sat with the saucer and tea cup in my lap. "Where is our fearless leader?"

"He's been in the oval office all day, meetings. I doubt he will be here anytime soon. Unless he goes Super ninja SEAL on them and just walks out." Danny takes a sip of his tea.

I smile. "We are supposed to leave for Oahu in two days, is the situation going to be okay?"

"Oh I'm sure." Danny says as a knock on the door happens again. "Grand central station."

I smile and look up to see Sam. "Ma'am, Mr. President is requesting your presents."

I sigh. "Do I have to change?" I look down seeing my dark gray sweat pants with one of Steve's Navy SEAL shirts on.

"No ma'am, you are good." Sam says with tired eyes.

"Sam, I'm relieving you of duty. Go, home. Get sleep."

He nods. Doesn't fight it. Danny and I stand up and he walks with me and the rest of the security detail. Joe being one of them tonight. Sam leaves the residence and heads towards the offices in the white house. I walk next to Danny and Joe behind me. I reach the Oval Office doors and open it with out knocking. And here I See Steve slumped over in his big office chair, but he perks up as soon as he sees me. He stands and walks over to me. Wrapping his long arms around my body. His head dipped in the perfect spot of my neck by my ear. He inhales deeply. He kissed my neck and moved to kiss my lips, keeping it soft and sweet. "I'm so glad you are back, I'm sorry I didn't get to greet you when you got home."

I shrug. "It's okay. I understand, is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just trying to deal with a crisis that developed while you were in the air."

"What?"

"Ma'am, there was threats that developed while you were away. Death threats." His chief of Staff said.

I swallowed. "About whom?" Steve gripped my hips tightly while looking at his staff.

"You." Someone else said.

"Oh. Is the threat over?" I ask.

"It's being eliminated as we speak." Chin said standing up. "Everything will be okay."

I nodded. "Okay." I look at Steve. He clearly had constipated face. "I'm going back to the residence."

"I'll be there when I can." Steve says pulling me into him for a kiss and a hug. "I love you Bella."

"Me too Steve." I say as I move towards the door. Danny met me as soon as the door closed. I couldn't believe that there was a death threat against me. I moved slowly towards the residence and I felt Danny's hand on my lower back. I shook my head and wondered why me? Why would someone want to do this to me? Why would someone threaten me? I wondered if it was because of my trip, my helping the women and children of the area. Or maybe because of something I had said, or did or didn't do. I shook my head as I walked into the door and slowly made my way towards Steve's room. I stopped when I saw my assistant waiting for me. "What's up Sarah?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Have you picked out your dress for the dinner?" Sarah asked.

"What dinner?"

"Mr. President organized a dinner for the President of China."

"He did what?" I yell.

Danny by my side with Joe, hands ready to pull guns. "That isn't his job first of all that's mine and second of all….." I turned around. I was fuming.

STEVE POV:

"Mr. President, we got him. The threat has been eliminated." Chin said with a smile.

"Good." I say standing up just as the door to the outside slammed open. I instinctively went to draw a weapon that I didn't have on my hip. Bella, stood before me. Her hair flowing behind her. Blue eyes flashing with anger. "Bella?"

"Don't you dare Bella me…" She shouts.

I shake my head. "Don't yell at me Bella."

"Don't yell at me. You organized a dinner, that is not your place. That's mine. And second of all, we are supposed to be sitting in our house in Hawaii in two days, not smooching people!" She yells, hands flying in the air.

"Why would we do that right now? It's not a good time." I try to defuse her situation.

She drew her face back. Tears forming in her eyes. Her body slumped in anger. "I see. I suppose that's how you feel."

"It's the truth. I do not have time to go home." I say throwing my hands in anger.

She pushed past me and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" I ask.

She opened the door and looked over at my sectary. "Hello Betsy, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Ma'am. What can I do?"

Bella turned and looked at me. "I need you to arrange a flight to Honolulu international airport."

"Course. A charted flight right?"

"Honestly, whatever comes first. I'd take commercial if it was the first flight out of DC."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll send a messenger as soon as I know the information."

"Thanks." Bella says before turning around and walking towards me. "Bye Mr. President, enjoy the dinner that you've planned. As you can imagine, I've been called back to Hawaii for a family emergency." She turned to leave but I caught her elbow.

"You are not leaving like this Bella." I seethed at her.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Danny!" She shouts. "Oh look, my security is here, to escort me back to my room. Danny want to go see Grace?"

"Course." Danny says, looking between Bella and myself.

"Great you let Sam know, I want the two of you with me."

Danny nodded as Bella ripped her arm from my grip. "What in the actual fuck just happened?"

"She's pissed?" Danny asked.

"That would be a understatement." Chin said standing and moving towards us.

"What did I do?"

Danny looked at Chin and then Kono in the corner of the room. "It's your anniversary in two days dude. She cleared this with you weeks ago, like more like months."

I sighed. "Mother fucker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve and Bella are at it again. Let's see what the POTUS and the First Lady are up to tonight! :-)**

Bella sat in their bed reading a book, trying desperately to keep awake. She was exhausted, she had just come home from Pakistan, on a tour visiting refuge camps and some military bases. Because Steve had been in the Navy for twenty plus year she firmly believed in helping those that were so far away from home and those that were left behind. So she went for a month, away from her Steve for a solid month. She had flown in earlier that day but all she wanted was him. He was away in meetings all day long and she was anxious to see him. With a knock on the door she looked up and put the book on the bed where Steve slept. She walked over and opened the door. She smiled brightly.

"Danny, it's good to see you."

He smiled back at me. "You too!" He pulled me into a hug. "You aren't ever allowed to leave again, do you got that?"

I laughed. "Sure. Come in, how is everything? How was the visit with Grace?"

"Oh man, she was fantastic." He said as I turned and left the door open. "She missed seeing you though, she said she can't wait for the visit on your two year anniversary. Has a whole thing planned."

I laughed and sat down in the chair by the window, Danny taking a seat in the next chair. "She's sweet. How's Steve been?"

He shrugged. "Usual. Grumpy."

I smiled. And another knock at the door. "Yes?" I say looking to see who enters. One of the ladies from the kitchen comes in. "Ma'am, your tea. Would you like me to fix it for you?"

I nod. "Please. Thank you Evelyn." I look at Danny. "Tea?" He nods in acceptance. "Evelyn, can you prepare some for Danny please?"

The older woman nods and smiles, getting us our tea quickly. I sat with the saucer and tea cup in my lap. "Where is our fearless leader?"

"He's been in the oval office all day, meetings. I doubt he will be here anytime soon. Unless he goes Super ninja SEAL on them and just walks out." Danny takes a sip of his tea.

I smile. "We are supposed to leave for Oahu in two days, is the situation going to be okay?"

"Oh I'm sure." Danny says as a knock on the door happens again. "Grand central station."

I smile and look up to see Sam. "Ma'am, Mr. President is requesting your presents."

I sigh. "Do I have to change?" I look down seeing my dark gray sweat pants with one of Steve's Navy SEAL shirts on.

"No ma'am, you are good." Sam says with tired eyes.

"Sam, I'm relieving you of duty. Go, home. Get sleep."

He nods. Doesn't fight it. Danny and I stand up and he walks with me and the rest of the security detail. Joe being one of them tonight. Sam leaves the residence and heads towards the offices in the white house. I walk next to Danny and Joe behind me. I reach the Oval Office doors and open it with out knocking. And here I See Steve slumped over in his big office chair, but he perks up as soon as he sees me. He stands and walks over to me. Wrapping his long arms around my body. His head dipped in the perfect spot of my neck by my ear. He inhales deeply. He kissed my neck and moved to kiss my lips, keeping it soft and sweet. "I'm so glad you are back, I'm sorry I didn't get to greet you when you got home."

I shrug. "It's okay. I understand, is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just trying to deal with a crisis that developed while you were in the air."

"What?"

"Ma'am, there was threats that developed while you were away. Death threats." His chief of Staff said.

I swallowed. "About whom?" Steve gripped my hips tightly while looking at his staff.

"You." Someone else said.

"Oh. Is the threat over?" I ask.

"It's being eliminated as we speak." Chin said standing up. "Everything will be okay."

I nodded. "Okay." I look at Steve. He clearly had constipated face. "I'm going back to the residence."

"I'll be there when I can." Steve says pulling me into him for a kiss and a hug. "I love you Bella."

"Me too Steve." I say as I move towards the door. Danny met me as soon as the door closed. I couldn't believe that there was a death threat against me. I moved slowly towards the residence and I felt Danny's hand on my lower back. I shook my head and wondered why me? Why would someone want to do this to me? Why would someone threaten me? I wondered if it was because of my trip, my helping the women and children of the area. Or maybe because of something I had said, or did or didn't do. I shook my head as I walked into the door and slowly made my way towards Steve's room. I stopped when I saw my assistant waiting for me. "What's up Sarah?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Have you picked out your dress for the dinner?" Sarah asked.

"What dinner?"

"Mr. President organized a dinner for the President of China."

"He did what?" I yell.

Danny by my side with Joe, hands ready to pull guns. "That isn't his job first of all that's mine and second of all….." I turned around. I was fuming.

 **STEVE POV:**

"Mr. President, we got him. The threat has been eliminated." Chin said with a smile.

"Good." I say standing up just as the door to the outside slammed open. I instinctively went to draw a weapon that I didn't have on my hip. Bella, stood before me. Her hair flowing behind her. Blue eyes flashing with anger. "Bella?"

"Don't you dare Bella me…" She shouts.

I shake my head. "Don't yell at me Bella."

"Don't yell at me. You organized a dinner, that is not your place. That's mine. And second of all, we are supposed to be sitting in our house in Hawaii in two days, not smooching people!" She yells, hands flying in the air.

"Why would we do that right now? It's not a good time." I try to defuse her situation.

She drew her face back. Tears forming in her eyes. Her body slumped in anger. "I see. I suppose that's how you feel."

"It's the truth. I do not have time to go home." I say throwing my hands in anger.

She pushed past me and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" I ask.

She opened the door and looked over at my sectary. "Hello Betsy, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Ma'am. What can I do?"

Bella turned and looked at me. "I need you to arrange a flight to Honolulu international airport."

"Course. A charted flight right?"

"Honestly, whatever comes first. I'd take commercial if it was the first flight out of DC."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll send a messenger as soon as I know the information."

"Thanks." Bella says before turning around and walking towards me. "Bye Mr. President, enjoy the dinner that you've planned. As you can imagine, I've been called back to Hawaii for a family emergency." She turned to leave but I caught her elbow.

"You are not leaving like this Bella." I seethed at her.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Danny!" She shouts. "Oh look, my security is here, to escort me back to my room. Danny want to go see Grace?"

"Course." Danny says, looking between Bella and myself.

"Great you let Sam know, I want the two of you with me."

Danny nodded as Bella ripped her arm from my grip. "What in the actual fuck just happened?"

"She's pissed." Danny said.

"That would be a understatement." Chin said standing and moving towards us.

"What did I do?"

Danny looked at Chin and then Kono in the corner of the room. "It's your anniversary in two days dude. She cleared this with you weeks ago, like more like months."

I sighed. "Mother fucker."

 **The next afternoon:**

I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom checking my hair and clothes. I wore a gray pencil skirt, with a pair of black high heals and a white button down blouse tucked in. My hair was up in a perfect bun with some of my fly away hair draping my face. My make up done and my eyeliner perfect. I sighed as a knock on the door. "Enter." I say turning around to see Sam walk in. "Ready to go Sam?"

"I am. Are you going into see Mr. President before you leave?"

I roll my eyes. "I suppose I should." I picked up my purse and a gray sweater that Steve had brought home for me one a trip overseas. It was extremely soft and comfortable. "Someone will get my bags?"

"Yes Ma'am, they are here now to get them."

"Great, let's go see the President." I walk pass Sam and enter the hallway, Joe and Danny behind me.

"Beauty is on the move to see the Beast." He says into his hand held mic.

I reached the oval office and Kono and Chin were stationed by the entrance to the Oval Office. "Have a safe trip Ma'am." Chin said softly.

I nod my answer as Kono opened the door. I entered to see Steve behind the desk writing something down and several men in various uniforms spread through out the office. I knew how to act. Almost two years into his presidency I knew when to put on a show. I knew when to lie, and I knew whom I needed to lie to. It was one of those moments. " , I'm leaving now." I say standing in front of his desk."

He swallowed and stood up. "I'll miss you. When will you return?"

"I'm not positive when. I know that Sarah has me scheduled for several fundraisers and appearances in schools. I'm hoping to donate new books to most of the Island's Charter Schools, so I will be busy. And the new Mayor has invited me for breakfast and the new Governor has invited me for dinner."

"That sounds like a great time. I tried to get out of that thing that I planned but it's useless." Steve said playing with the pen in his hand.

I forced a smile. "Steve, it's fine. It's the price I pay for you to keep this country safe. I understand and it's really okay. I do need to go though." I say looking towards Sam and Danny standing in the door way.

"Sure. The White House photographer needed a picture, can you pose for one with me?"

I nod and hand my purse to Danny and I put the sweater on and stand next to Steve. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we smiled for a few pictures. I hated being this close to him, I wanted to smack him but that would cause rumors. After the pictures I shook hands with the high ranking military officials and made my way out the door. Steve was hot on my heals. "Baby, wait!"

I stop and look at Steve. "Yes?" I was sure to keep my distance.

"I really am sorry, I forgot about our anniversary. I didn't mean to forget I just wasn't thinking." He confessed to me.

I turned around and motioned for the security to back off. "You know Steve…." I looked him up and down. "…You are a ex Navy SEAL, highly intellectual, you were head of the task force and Governor of Hawaii. I have Known you for seven years and you can do anything you set your mind to and I'm so proud of you. I've never been disappointed in you, until now. You let me down Steve. I don't ever ask for anything. I don't ask for vacations, I don't ask for clothing or expensive things. I ask and have only asked for us to spend this anniversary back home." I took a breath and looked down. "You promise the world to the American people, and yet….you cant take a week off for me. Just so I can tell you…." I looked up and the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked, he looked stunned, hurt.

"..it doesn't matter Steve." I turn to leave. "Don't leave them waiting to long."

"Don't walk away from me Bella!" Steve growled and grabbed my arm the way he did last night but more fore full.

I spun around and slapped him on the cheek. "My husband would never ever, touch me the way you did. And it's because your going to be a father!" I shout and walk towards the waiting car. Steve shouted after me but I ignored him and kept going. I slid into the car and busted out in tears, sobs ripping through my body. Danny scooted close to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sor…sorry D.."

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry about. Steve's the one that needs to be punched in the face."

"I agree with Jersey." Sam said, touching my knee softly. "And a congratulations are in order." He smiled.

I felt Danny smile into my hair. "I'm so happy for you babe. Congratulations. Can we do anything for you?"

I smiled. "Loco moco from Rainbow."

Danny and Sam laughed.

 **So this is part 1. I'll start working on part 2 now. :) Mahalo!**


End file.
